


A Killer's Blood

by Renny_Joey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Why did I add bambam and Jackson in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny_Joey/pseuds/Renny_Joey
Summary: Trailer not mine all credit goes to (xBabie_hanx) from youtube"Kids all taken at birth and put into a system.....they were taught to kill. Taught skills that would help them eliminate targets....they were raised as assassins...years later they finally escape and decide to put there disturbing past behind them....but if only it was that easy."Trailer not mine all credit goes to (xBabie_hanx) from youtube





	1. Chapter 1

9 boys were taken after birth to become trained assasins. Their names were Bang Chan, Minho, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin,Felix,Seungmin, and Jeongin. They were held at a facility in District 9 one of the many Districts. The were taught many skills including how to assasinate,how to use a gun, learning how to hack and drive. At the age of 13-14 they were given a test to see what their power levels were. They were tested on their skills and how they killed. Bang Chan placed first and became the leader of the group of asassins. 

Hyunjin's skills were the best though so he was the main assasin of the team. Few years later they they started hating what they were doing, they felt like it wasn't right to kill people. They wanted to escape this horrible life of being an asassin so they made a plan. All the boys knew Seungmin and Jeongin were the right people for this task. Jeongin was going to hack through the camera's to see all the exits and ow to get to them. Seungmin was going to plan the day and what time we were going to escape and to observe the guards time schedule to see which time had the least guards. Minho was going to pack weapons for the members so they could have defend themselves if the guards are going to attack. 

Changbin and Han part of the plan was to get others from the district to help them escape they all agreed. Seungmin finished making the map to the easiest exit. That exit was past District 8 nobody knows what's behind the district walls except the people who own the place. Seungmin said that the time when most guards aren't around is around 12:59.11. The boys were oddly confused why he put the time so specifically but didn't question it. Bang Chan had packed everything the boys needed food,water,clothes, and first aid kits. It was the next day around 12:57.55. 

In one minute they were going to free everbody here due to I.N hacking the security door systems. I.N had pressed the button and the alarm had went off. The boys went the opposite way where everybody else was running to. They ran out of the doors on their way to District 8. They arrived at District 8's border. It was a huge white silver door no windows or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter im gonna say cringe idk why. Actually I think its cringey

"Sir most of the assasins in training have escaped from their cells. The eight most powerful are missing from the group." One of the workers said. "What, how did they even manage to escape the cells in the first place!" "Sir pls don't be mad we figured out that I.N had hacked the system of Districts 9's contols system." "Well then if he has control of this system change the power system to District 7's power source." "Well sir this happened many years ago and when we changed power sources something didn't go right and a large area of District 9 had been destroyed and cost millions to fix. We can't risk it." "Sir District 8's motion censor trigger has been activated by 8 unauthorized personnel." Another worker had said. 

"Sir they are trying to hack their way to opening the gates to Distict 8 we have to do something fast!" "One of you change the power source immediatly to the District 7's main power source!" The worker had pushed the lever down to switch power sources. The ground had started to shake. There was a robotic voice counting down from ten "Distict 9's power source will be shutting down in 10,9,8,7,6,5 seconds until power source shutting down, 4,3,2,1. District 9 power source will now be shut down." All the light and electronics had turned off. 

The voice had came back on saying "District 7's main power source has been switched to District 9's successfully. The lights had come back on on a little more yellowish than before. Most of the staff agreed that this District needed more color. Before the staff could get more conversation in Sir had yelled for the guards to capture the eight assasins at the entrance.

With the eight assasins

"Guys we have a problem" I.N said. "What is it?" Hyunjin asked. "They changed the power source of District 9 there's no use for this computer anymore." I.N said. "The only chance we have of crossing the border is to find a keycard that can access this." Seungmin stated "Guys, don't you think we have a bigger problem. Wouldn't they have been looking for us by now." Han said. "As long as there isn't a...motion sensor-Welp guys we have a problem there's a motion sensor." Chan said. "What!?" was all they said. 

Chan had questioned why Changbin was moving so weird. Changbin answered saying that he had to use the bathroom. While Changbin went out to do his business he found a card with a chain that had a pink and redish crystal on it saying "Distict 8" After Changbin was done he heard yelling. He looked to the side to see guards coming his way. Changbin said "Wait Wait Wait, i'm sorry I ate all 90 of the potatoes there my favorite food" Changbin then remebered they were trying to escape and ran. 

When he reached back to the exit he was yelling the guards are coming. He also showed Chan the card that he found. Chan asked Seungmin if he could see if the card could grant access. Chan looked back to see the guards coming. He had to think of a way to get rid of them. He remembered he packed a smoke bomb just incase. He threw it at the running guards. 

While the guards were distrated with the smoke Seungmin had put the card on the reader. The card had dissapeared and the gate had opened. The robotic voice said"Access granted. Distrct 8 gates are now opening." The eight assasins had run throught the gate. The guards must have heard the voice and one of the guards had shoot his gun randomly and it happened to hit I.N's leg before the gate closed.

Back at headquaters

"Do any of you know where the last worker had placed the card for Distrct 8?" Sir asked "Um about that I have left it at the entrance"Yeji had said. "Why can't any of you do anything right." Sir was about to hit Yeji but something stopped his arm. "Ryujin why did you stop-" Ryunjin had slapped Sir's face and grabbed Yeji hand. "We are leaving this place and never coming back.If you want to find us you will have to look through District 7." Sir was just overwhelmed the best assasins had escaped District 9 and the best workers had left.

With eight assasins

They were past the door when I.N had yelled and fell onto the floor. Chan saw that his leg was bleeding. Chan had pulled out the med kit and treated I.N's injury. Chan was going to carry I.N through Distict 8. They looked around District 8 for the first time. It was a redish sky but it would occaisanly change to a blue sky. It was mostly trees and kinda dead grass, but in the distance they could see a tall-ish building. They were going to decide to explore that area next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I put Itzy in this. There's probably alot of mispelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe lol

The boys had stepped into District 8 for the first time. They wanted to explore but the boys knew that people were trying to take them back to District 9. They headed towards were the tall bulding stands. "Chan you know I can walk on my own right?" I.N said. "Yes I do but your injured so i'm going to carry you." Chan replied. "Guys is it just me or is it getting foggier the closer we get to the building." Changbin said. "Not just foggier but it's getting more red-ish." Han continued. 

The boys had arrived at the entrance of the bulding. It said that it needed an access card to open the doors. Hyunjin went up to the card reader an placed a knife at the reader. The doors opened. "Hey Hyunjin how did you know how to open it especially with a knife?" Chan asked.

Flashback  
"Hey Hyunjn you guys wanted to escape from here right?" Yeji asked. "Yeah why do you ask.Are yougoing to stop us?" Hyunjin asked. "Well the easiest way to escape is District 8 then through all the other Disticts. If you go to District 8 doorway you need access card when you put it on the reader it will dissapear but a mark will come on one of your weapons and have a number eight on it" Yeji said.

Eight assasins

"And that's how I knew" Hyunjin said. The boys entered inside the building. The doors closed behind them. When they were inside the windows on the inside showed the outside wwith blue skies instead of red. The boys thought it was weird. The building was built in a circular way with hallways in the middle. Where they were standing there was a couch with stipes. The boys explored the place. The more they explored the more it looked like an abandoned school. 

The door where they came from was locked the only outside place there was, was surrounded by gates that they couldn't escape. The outside had a basketball hoop and that's all. Han went to explore more while the others cooked food for the day. While Han was exploring on of the hallways there was a door at the end. Han opened the door which revealed an elevator. Han din't tell anyone about this though. 

The boys were calling for Han so Han went back down the stairs to eat the food. After the boys ate Han,I.N, and Hyunjin started playing on the couch. Everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing because they heard the door open from were they came from. It revealed the guards from Distict 9. The didn't know where to go but Han said to follow him. They boys ran to tthe elevator of what Han found. When they entered there was only one button that said "hell" 

"Han did you ever check what's in this elevator?" "No" Han replied "I'm sorry" Han said. "Han press the button or were either going to be taken or shot at!" Chan yelled. Han pressed the button the doors on the elevator closed. The elevator sstarted to go down and light flickered off onto red lights. The elevator stopped moving and opened the doors. 

It revaled a field of lavender purple-pink grass/flowers. "Is this what hell looks like?" I.N said. "No I don't think so." Changbin replied. I.N found a sign and told the others to come. The sign read "Levanter. District 7, up ahead. Caution illusions may be found of people wearing black in District 7. Pass through the glass door to enter Distict 7. You will now be entering two dimensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE This is bad


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe worthy. Did I even spell that right? Also this chapter is short

"Guys look up in the sky there's building." I.N said. The seven boys stopped looking at the sign and looked up to te sky. "Oi, Seungmin can you pass me the map you made of the facility." Chan said. Seungmin passed the map to Chan. Chan looked through the map and looked up to the sky. Chan determined that the city above them is District 6. Few minutes later, the city up in the sky had dissapeared and turned into a cloudy sky with thunder. 

The clouds were purple. The boys split up to find resources. Minho found a a minature bottle that was filled with glittery floating stuff. Minho had put it in his pocket. The boys had met back to where they started from. All the boys explained what they found while exploring. Changbin explained that he found a diamond looking crystal on the ground. 

I.N explained that he found a a card. "Guys I hink we have to hurry." Minho said suddenly. "Why?" asked Chan "There's a bird and it been flying around here for some time I think it's part of the District's." "Then we have to hurry. Did anyone find something that looked like the entrance to District 7?" "I found a glass platform, not far from here maybe that's where we go" Felix said. The boys followed Felix. 

When they arrived light have appeared in a pyramid form thing. The lines had dissapeared and a door had appeared asking for the key card. Changbin tried putting the diamond infront of the reader but nothing happened. I.N tried the card but still nothing. Finally Seungmin spoke saying maybe you have to put them on the reader on the same time. They tried and it worked the doors opened.Chan had asked everyone to enter. 

I.N was the last to enter he hesitated but still went in. The boys entered District 7. When the boys got to the other side of the door there was a bus waiting for them. They entered the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe. (How many times have I said that?)

The boys had entered the bus. When they woke up they were at a bus stop with a suitcase of clothes. Bang Chan took the suitcase. While they are walking around people dressed in black lead them to a vehicle. Minho got up in the front seat to drive. Few hours later the gas on the car started getting low. Felix sat up from the seat to look around and Hyunjin tried to get Felix to sit dwon put only got his hand pushed away.

Minho suddenly stopped the car. "Why did you stop?" asked Chan. "There's a gate and we can't get through" Minho said "Wait before we do anythign isn't District 7 power source not supposed to be using their main power source." I.N said. "Wait that means were not supposed to be using any electronics or they could track us." Hyunjin said. Hyunjin turned his head back to see Seungmin taking photos. Hyunjin ran at Seungmin throwing his camera. 

Seungmin then pushed Hyunjin and Hyunjin pushed back resulting Seungmin falling to the ground. The other boys grabbed Seungmin and Hyunjin so none of them could get hurt. Changbin had went in between the both of them and Felix was just watching from the car. After all the commotion settled down the continued driving another way. It became the evening. Han looked up to the sky to see a city with bright lights. The car had stopped again but this time Minho said it was from a flat tire. The boys stayed at the car for some time comforting each other. 

They stated walking and found a street. When they walked to the street the bus from the beggining was there and they went on. All the boys fell asleep on the bus. When they wake they were in the grassland where they were before. There were lights coming their way. The boys started running the opposite direction from where the lights were coming from. The boys blacked out and woke up in an area with circular pillars. 

Hyunjin was the last one to wake up. The boys helped him up. "You think this is the entrance to District 7 power source."Changbin asked. "I'm sure it is." Bang Chan said. The boys had walked into the portal between the pillars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

When the boys went through the portal they were teleported to a tunnel. "Uh, Chan I don't think this is district 7 power source." Han said. "Well maybe if we keep walking we could-" "Guys we have to go there's people behind us and they don't look friendly" Hyunjin interupted Chan. The boys started running through the tunnel until they lost the men following them. The boys looked around to see where they stopped at. It seemed like they stopped near a race car track because there were cars and tires. It seemed like there was about to be a race because there were people on the bleachers watching the cars on the track. 

Since the boys didn't want to get caught they watched from the mini ally way at the back of the track. The boys watched the people being all happy and not worried about anything. The boys started to feel jealous that they couldn't live like the other people at the track that could do anyhting they want. "Guys I know they look all happy but that isn't any reason to be jealous about that. We could have a happy life and not worry about anything once we escape from here." Seungmin said. "Your right we don't have any time for these meaningless comparisons. We have to find a way to get out of here. Let's start finding the entrance to the power source of District 7. If Miroh city is in District 7 wouldn't that mean that's where the power source is, so let's find Miroh city. Seungmin can you look at the map and find where Miroh city is?" Chan said. "Sure." Seungmin answered.

"I looked at the map if you go past the tunnel into a empty room there would be a camera at the entrance of the city. We have to get rid of the camera to get through." "I can hack to move the camera around but I cant shut it down" I.N said. "Um could Han help me with this task?" "What is it?" Han asked. "Could you break off the camera while it's looking the other way?" "Sure" I.N got on his computer and hacked onto the camera. 

As expected I.N coudn't shut it off with the computer. Han had walked into the room where the camera was. As expected it was facing the other way thanks to I.N. Han hald walked up to the camera to manually shut it off but it didn't work as planned. The camera idn't have a shut off button. Han just then broke the camera off the wall. The other boys had walked into the room and walked past the door. 

When the boys walked past the door it felt like the world just spinned upside down,only for a second tho. Next thing the boys knew they were on the roof of a building.It seemed it was around midnight. The boys walked forward. There was a couch,lights,blankets,fridge,cards,etc. There was a note on the table it read.

"If you are reading this you must be the boys who escaped from District 9. I'm one of the workers who escaped District 9 or you could just say I left. I'm Chaeryeong the one writing this. I didn't want to but Yeji made me. We left some food in the fridge blackets and a couch to rest on since it's probably night when you are reading this. If you want to reach the power source in Distict 7 you must meet up with us frist. There are many dangerous places in this city. 

If you want to meet us we will be at the Cafe around 10:30 in the morning tommorrow. I'm sure your looking for the main power source of all Districts and we'll tell you where it is if you meet us in the morning. Oh also how to get there, go down the stairs,take a left after 15 stepstake a right then after one block turn left and you should be there. Talk to you later."

From Itzy(Yeji Ryujin,Yuna,Lia and Chaeryeong)

"Should we trust the letter"I.N asked. "Yeah we can"Hyunjin answered. "And how do youknow if it's not a fake?" "I know because I was the clostest to Yeji and Yeji always puts her name first and Chaeryeong didn't want to write the letter at first but did anyway." Hyunjin stated. "Ok fine we'll trust you but if we end up in a bad situation your he first to go, but we wouldn't leave you anyway" Chan said. The boys put up the lights around the rooftop and took the blackets and couches to make a mini bed. The boys had fallen alseep except Chan he was making a plan just incase the letter wasn't true but ended up falling asleep at the table.

Minho had woken up and saw Chan sleeping at the table. Minho moved Chan to the couch not wanting Chan to wake up the next day with neck problems. Both Chan and Minho had fallen asleep next to eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringey

The boys had woken up around 9:30 except Hyunjin. Changbin had woken him up by splashing water at him. The boys had changed their clothes with thec lothes given to them by Itzy. They wanted to take notes of where the power source was so they brought a notebook. The boys followed the instructions given to them. They were in front of a cafe, the boys entered. A little longer than a second they were grabbed and taken somewhere in the back of the store. When they could see again they saw 5 girls in front of them. 

"Hello" one of the girls said. "Who are you?" Chan asked. "We are Itzy." "Well why did you take us back here?" Changbin asked. "If you don't know people are trying to look for you and is now a reward for it. It's safer back here than being out in the open in a cafe."

"Well can you introduce yourselves." "Ok" 

A/N-just imagine thet they introduced themselves 

"Well since you guys introduced yourselves, I guess it's our turn.

"Well since you guys introduced yourselves, I guess it's our turn   
A/N again imagine that they intoduced themselves

"Well since we've introduced ourselves we should talk about why we came here now." Chan said. "Ok let's start."Yeji said. "What question do you have to ask?" Ryunjin asked. "We'll first do you know where the main ower source is?" Hyunjin asked. "Um about that...it's not located in District 7. It is either located at District 6 or 5. No one really knows because no one actually managed to ever go there. The only people who know is the Director of all the Districts. No one knows what happened to him though. There's a myth that he was assasinated, but of course no one knows if it's true." Ryunjin said. "Um you never really answered are question." Chan said. "Oh oops." Ryunjin answered. 

"I'll tell you." Chaeryeong said. "To get to where District 6 or 5 you have to go through many places and to get to those places you have to have a special keycard. We weren't a high enough rank to aquire these card. But luck is on your side because there's a speech happening tomorrow about what's happening and those people happen to be the high ranks. Since you probably don't have the things you need we will get the stuff for you." "What is the stuff?" I.N asked. "I'll answer that" Lia said. "The items are walkie-talkies,a hacking room with advanced technology, a new computer for I.N, and a map about the areas your going to next." Lia said. "So are you ready" Yuna asked. "Yeah!" all the boys said. "So here's the mission. I know you may not like it that much but that's fine. The mission is to assasinate the people there. You have to dress like ordinary people so you won't get caught so soon." Ryunjin said. 

"Do you all understand?"Chaeryeong said. "Yes" all the boys said. Lia had gave them three maps. One to get to the parade/speech, another to get to the building they will be staying, adn one about how to get to District 6-5. The boys had arrived at the new building that they will be staying at. The boys went to sleep early since they had to wake up at 6.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe. Also this chapter is confusing that even I don'tknow.

The boys had woken up at 5:59. They got dressed in the clothes Itzy had got them for the task tey were going to do.

They got dressed in the clothes Itzy had got them for the task tey were going to do   
I.N and Seungmin went to the control room/hacking room. They were met with Lia,Chaeryeong, and Yuna. "I didn't know you girls would be here." I.N said. "Yeah we forgot to tell you." Lia said. "Before we start where's Ryujin and Yeji?" Seungmin asked. "Oh they are going to help with the assasination." Yuna said. Chaeryeong started to type on the keyboard where all the computers were. She took a key and put it in this slot next to the computer. The next thing they new is that they had control of all the camera's that were near the parade. It was about time for the parade to start so I.N started getting everything ready, including thr instructions to assasinate and who first.

Minho Changbin and Yeji P.O.V  
When the parade started they started looking at every person that my have the card they need. While they were lookijng there was this person in the car that had a top hat. They couldn't go any closer because of the guard dog that was a German Shepherd. Since they couldn;t get closer they contacted Seungmin through the walkie talkie they had. Changbin had asked if they could het a closer look with the guy with the top hat. Seungmin then asked Chaeryeong if they could look for the guy with a top hat. Chaeryeong indentified that the guy that had the top hat was the guy they were looking for. 

Changbin had said that Minho should be the one to get the guard dog out of the way. "What, you should do it your stronger than me and I like cats way better than dogs." Minho said. "But you should do it because-" "I'll do it if you guys keep fighting i'm going to get a headache." Yeji cut off Changbin. Yeji had contacted Han and Hyunjin to Fight off the guys around the dude with top hat.

Han Hyunjin and Ryujin  
The boys talked to Yeji saying that they have to fight off the guys with top hat. They had also told Ryujin. They had seen Yeji run from a German Shepherd most likely the guard dog. Han started stabbing the people around the car. Once the person yelled everybody started fighting. Ryujin pulled out a pistol she had and started shooting people with it. Hyunjin was running towards the car to flatten the tires. 

He knew he wasn't going to make it through all the people so he threw the knife hoping it woud hit the tires. It did but to his suprise that was his last knife. Changbin must have took his other knifes. Just then someone came up to Hyunjin suddenly trying to stab him but thankfully got shot down before he coukd. He looked to see here the bullet came from. He saw that Felix was waving at him. 

Chan and Felix P.O.V  
"Chan how are we supposed to assasinate the person with a top hat if the guns can't even reach from here?" "We then have to go to the lower floors." Chan aswered. "Ok" Felix started to go to the edge of the building looking like he was going to jump. "Felix what are you doing?" Chan said also yelling. "I'm jumping off Changbin would catch me" Felix said with a smile. Felix jumped off the building while Chan tried to stop him

Author P.O.V  
Changbin was just walking around fro further instructions until he heard someone call his name. He looked where it came from only to see Felix fall right on top of him. Changbin groaned from the pain. Felix just said "thanks" and left. Few seconds late Chan had helped Changbin get up. Changbin had few scratches. Chan had gave him a first aid kit then left. 

The first aid kit said that you will always catch him when falling. Changbin was only thinking how Chan got a first aid kit. Felix was chasing the dude with a top hat but was stopped by 3men in front of him. Felix kicked each one them. Before he could the three guys agian someone grabbed his legs but Chan had got there in time and punched the guy in the face. It's been 30 minutes since the boys been fighting. 

Seungmin was getting tired of waiting and asked Chaeryeong if he could have her gun. Chaeryeong gave her gun to Seungmin. The boys were fighting and didn't notice that the guy with a top hat was talking. Seungmin sneeked up from behind and shot him. The gun shot sound went through the mic letting everyone haer it. The boys turned around to see Seungmin had shot the huy they all cheered. "Hey Chaeryeong." Lia said "What?" Chaeryeong answered. 

"Do you think we forgot to telll the boys something." "Oh my god we did we forgpt to tell them that the top hat guy is a living bomb and once someone tries to attack him he explodes!!" "Ohno we did a big mistake." Seungmin took the card from the top hat dude but then saw there was a countdown from ten. Seungmin saw it was a bomb and told them boys to move away while running. The bomb explodes creating flames and smoke with a lot of dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

The boys woke up in a hospital bed. I.N was waiting next to Chan. When Chan woke up he asked where Itzy was. I.n replied saying that he doesn't know. The doctor came in and said his name Dr. Hongjoong but said that the one that treated the boys was his assistant Seonghwa. Just then Seonghwa came in the room asking if the card he had in his hand belonged to someone. It was the card Seungmin had got right before the explosion happened. Chan had asked where he got the card from. 

Seonghwa replied saying that a girl with blonde and pinkish-blue hair gave it too him saying it was one of the patients card. Chan asked how long they would have to be in the hospital. Hongjoong said that the injuries weren't that bad the worst was a twisted ankle that would probrably have to rest for maybe a day and not put too much pressure on it when moving. Seonghwa had handed the card to Chan. Chan thanked him. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had left the room.

10 minutes later a nurse came in with food. He said his name was Yeosang. The nurse left and the boys started eating the food. 2 hours later Chaeryeong came in the hospital room with security. Chaeryeong told the boys that her, Lia, and Yeji were on the boys side and the rest are trying to capture them. The one who was most confused was Yeji, why would Ryujin be against them now. A day later Chaeryeong returned. She asked the doctors if they could leave they said yes. 

Chaeryeong led them to the back entrance of District 6 because she knew Ryujin and Yuna would be there. The boys thanked Chaeryeong before they left to District 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did I add Ateez to this?(Wait I should know, I wrote this)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe(I don't even know if it's actually cringey lol) It probably is.

The boys swiped the keycard on the card scanner and the doors started to open. It was only a bright light but the boys still went through the doors. When the boys crossed through the doors they arrived at this place that seemed like at kitchen. There were people in suits. Ryujin and Yuna were also there. The boys asked where they were. Ryujin answered saying that this is a trial. I

f they win all 3 they can take the boys back to District 9 if the boys win Yuna would show them where the main power source was. The people in the suits told the boys to go to the room across from the kitchen. The boys entered the room and sat at one of the round tables. One of the men in the black suit came up to the front where the microphone was, then said that the first trial would be about cooking. He also said that you shouldn't cook it like normal food because you might need it in other trials. He then said that it doesn't need to be edible. Lastly he said that the boys needed to change into the appropriate clothes for this trial so he handed the boys some clothes. 

The boys changed their clothes and headed towards the kitchen. Before they started the man said that they needed a team name. Ryujin and Yuna stayed with Itzy though half their team wasn't there and the boys decided on Stray Kids or Skz for short. The time had started. Before the boys cooked anything Felix had said that they should keep some of the waste for later. The boys asked why and Felix had answered saying that one of the trials might involve cars so if we save some waste we could make it into some fuel. The boys agreed on saving some the waste. 

Ryujin and Yuna are going to make Mocha bread and pizza. Stray Kids are making tteokbokki. Changbin Hyunjin and Minho are going to cook the tteokbokki. Felix said that he was going to cook but Changbin Hyunjin and Minho said they wanted to cook. Since the other boys were waiting they decided that they were also going to cook. Seungmin was going to cook eggs. Felix and Chan are going to make rice and while the rice is cooking they were going to help Han and I.N to make cheesecake. 

While Changbin Minho and Hyunjin were cooking Changbin started to complain that the pan is too small for all the tteokbokki. Hyunjin was going to move pot of water out burns himself. He went over where the faucet was to cool down his finger but it's hot water. He then got some glove thingy to protect himself from the heat. While he was moving the pot the gas was still on and the fire grew and again Hyunjin almost burned himself. They forgot to turn the gas on so they had to turn it on. Hyunjin went to taste the tteokbokki and when he tasted it he said it tasted like coins. 

Minho then said if he should have washed the pan. After all of that they finished the tteokbokki. Chan and Felix finished the rice and I.N finished the cheesecake. Seungmin also finished the eggs. Itzy and Stray kids went to the judges. The judge had to decide the winner for this round the judges chose Itzy. It was 1:0. Ryujin and Yuna cheered. 

They had to cut it short because the man started to talk. He said that the next trial was a science expirement whoever has the best potion is the winner. He also said that it was going to be a test of who can make fuel faster but both sides already have someone who brought them fuel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

The boys had to change their clothes again. They changed into lab coats. They walked outside to where the next trail was going to be held. Felix said that they should make a potion to make Hyunjin's hair grow longer. Hyunjin questioned why it had to be his hair. Felix answered that his hair would look the best if it had long hair. The boys took the paper that had the ingredients to make the potion. the ingredients were potato, food scraps, paper, and gold flakes. 

The only things the boys didn't have was the gold flakes. They looked where gold flakes were located and they were located at Levanter. Minho then remebered that he took the mini bottle of gold flakes so he gave it to Chan. Chan asked why he didn't show it when they showed all the items they collected. Minho just said that he didn't know. They mixed all the ingediants together and started boiling it. After an hour they finished and gave it to the judge. 

The judge asked them to test it so they gave it to Hyunjin. Hyunjin drank the potions. He scrunched his face everbody thought he did because of the bitter taste. Hyunjin hair started growing. It was about neck length. Since the trial was of speed and if the potion worked Stray Kids won. The score is 1:1. The boys got ready for the last trial.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending of the first book but i'm just putting the second part of this book in this so yeah.

So the boys won the car race with the help of Yeji, BamBam, Jackson,Chaeryeong, and Lia. With the promise Yuna led the boys to an elevator. She said they had to survive two nights in the area no food or anything and have to get it on their own or make it. They also have to keep the lights on. Nobody knows what happens when the lights turn off all they know that it is bad. There would be people turning off the lights and they would have to turn them back on when they are switched off. The boys survived the night. As it said they recieved the card to go up the elevator. When they got off they saw a white room with white doors a lot of them. They were told to go through the door in the middle and would lead to the power source. They then were at the power source. Their plan was to explode the power source and it would make all districts self destruct. They did not have bombs of course. 

But before anyone could do anything Changbin pulled a a potato bomb, a bomb in a potato. One problem it can only manually explode that means one of the boys would have to stay and be in the explosion risking their life. Minho said he would do it but Chan didn't let him Chan said that he would stay with the bomb and let the rest of the boys go. The boys were hesistant but left. They went thru the door that led to the exit. It was the first time the 7 boys seen the outside. On the other hand Chan had used the bomb he thrown it to down to where the controls were for the core. Chanhad tears in his eyes thinking it would be the last time he saw the 7 other boys. The bomb had went off. The rest of the people only felt the rumbling before sirens went off. T

here was an announcement that it that the districts would self destruct in 3 minutes. Everyone was panacking to find exits tho most were far away. The boys were outside the gates of all the building watching everything. Hiding in the bushes because they knew there was going to be staff coming out. They watched the building explode. While everyone was watching they had run into the town finding away to escape. Before they left tho they found this paper with a phone number. It said "if you have trouble after escaping call this number i'm sure you wouldn't regret it and I think you would be happy hearing this voice."


End file.
